memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Civilian
A civilian was any non-military, non-law enforcement or non-Starfleet personnel member who went about their everyday lives in presence of the aforementioned. In 1930, James T. Kirk claimed that a American missionary who lived near young Spock was also a skilled plastic surgeon in civilian life, and thus able to help after Spock got his head caught in a mechanical rice picker. ( ) As of 2267, according to Anan 7, civilian casualties on Eminiar VII numbered anywhere from one to three million a year as a result of direct enemy attack. ( ) Wartime During wartime, civilians were often factors in military decisions and engagements. For example, according to Beverly Crusher, "even in war there are rules. You don't kill civilians indiscriminately." ( ) During one particular North African battle of the Eugenics Wars , Archer's great-grandfather's battalion was evacuating civilians, including a school full of children, from a war zone when they came under attack by the Augments. To avoid adding to the collateral damage, Archer's great-grandfather called the Augment commander, and got him to agree to hold his fire long enough to evacuate the school. Archer once told this story in 2153 to explain to that "there are rules...even in war," to justify assisting several unhatched Xindi-Insectoids. ( ) According to Anan 7, as of 2267, "Casualties among our civilian population total from one to three million dead each year from direct enemy attack," during the Eminiar-Vendikar War. ( ) Shortly before the end of the Talaxian-Haakonian War in 2356, the Haakonians first demonstrated their weapon of mass destruction, the metreon cascade, by targeting countless innocent Talaxian civilians. According to the weapon's inventor, Ma'Bor Jetrel, the Haakonian military strategists "wanted to show the power of the Cascade in all it's horror." ( ) In justifying his cause to Beverly Crusher, the Ansata terrorist Kyril Finn asked her "How much innocent blood has been spilled for the cause of freedom in the history of your Federation, Doctor? How many good and noble societies have bombed civilians in war, have wiped out whole cities. And now that you enjoy the comfort that has come from their battles, their killing, you frown on my immorality? I am willing to die for my freedom, Doctor. And in the finest tradition of your own great civilization, I'm willing to kill for it, too." ( ) According to Benjamin Sisko, "the Jem'Hadar are the most brutal and efficient soldiers I've ever encountered. They don't care about the conventions of war or protecting civilians. They will not limit themselves to military targets." ( ) According to the civilian orderly Kirby, "Medical personnel are fair game as far as Klingons are concerned. They'll even kill wounded right in their beds. They think they're giving them an honorable death." ( ) Starfleet Starfleet officers were responsible for protecting civilians, according to Benjamin Sisko, "We don't put civilians at risk or even potentially at risk to save ourselves. Sometimes that means we lose the battle and sometimes our lives." ( ) During the Battle of Wolf 359, Sisko wanted to be sure to get the civilians aboard the aboard the escape pods as soon as possible. ( ) Starfleet often consulted with civilians as advisors. Kyle Riker was a civilian strategist advising Starfleet during its conflict with the Tholians, during the mid-24th century. Later in 2365, he arrived from Starbase Montgomery aboard the to act as a strategic attache for William T. Riker's command offer for the . ( ) Civilians serving aboard Starfleet vessels with medical training could be instructed to "report for duty" by the ship's chief medical officer. ( ) Shortly after Benjamin Sisko was assigned to Deep Space 9 in 2369, he began "investigating the possibility of returning to Earth for civilian service." ( ) , a civilian serving aboard the Enterprise-D recognized that because he was not Starfleet that when officers visit Ten Forward, such as Commander William T. Riker, that "he wants to be treated like a civilian," and therefore felt it was appropriate to address him by his given name. ( ) When Kasidy Yates was aboard the as a convoy liaison officer, she wondered to Chief Miles O'Brien if he was uncomfortable having her aboard ship, thinking that because she was a civilian, that it might be awkward having her aboard a warship. ( ) See also * Civilian casualties * Civilian clothing * Detapa Council * Maquis * Non-combatant External link * Category:People